


The sky and the earth

by SarunoHadaki



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarunoHadaki/pseuds/SarunoHadaki
Summary: A poem from a brunette to her blue-haired gal.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 2





	The sky and the earth

My dearest Erika,

You are the sky and I am the earth

Bruised kneecaps and short blue hair,

Deft fingers and ripped jeans

You are the woman I admire each day

Let me borrow your cherry lipstick

Taste the shadow of your lips on mine

Slip into your flats

And dance across the floor

Hold your white hand in mine

As we cross the street

Ignore the eyes that stare at us

You always notice their gazes

Look at me, only me

When we’re alone together

Laughing at your pithy jokes

I lean in closer to swallow your smirk

“I’m nothing special,” you say

As eyes graze your body

A sacred castle belonging

Only to me.

You are the sky and I am the earth

I want to be in your arms,

Take in the scent of pine needles

And comb my fingers through your hair

Let me carry you bridal style

When you are too tired to walk

Slip out of your flats

And into the warm circle of my arms

Allow me to throw punches

In the faces of men who stare

Oily eyes adulterating your pure laugh

I will never forget their faces

You look only at me

A moth beating a light bulb,

Begging to be consumed

By my bright love for you

“You are everything,” I say

As I kiss the tears from your eyes

Sit with you watching

The sun set.


End file.
